


Coffee

by pickleplum



Series: Postcards from Anchorage [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh laughs. “Since this is a life-or-death emergency, Yancy <i>probably</i> won’t kill you if we break into his secret stash.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

When Raleigh Becket strolls into Anchorage LOCCENT, Tendo Choi is laid out on the floor, eyes screwed tightly closed. Raleigh crouches over his friend.

“Tendo, man, you okay?” he asks, concern evident in his voice.

“I think I’m dying,” Tendo moans.

“What’s wrong? Should I call the medbay?” Raleigh leans toward the intercom.

Tendo sighs. “Don’t bother. I just need to lie here for a while longer.” He finally opens an eye. “Headache. The coffee shipment is three days late. I’m in withdrawal. Sucks.”

Raleigh laughs. “Since this is a life-or-death emergency, Yancy _probably_ won’t kill you if we break into his secret stash.”

“Yancy has a stash?” Tendo says, eyes wide and sounding a little hurt. “He’s been holding out on me?”

“C’mon, let’s go make you human again,” Raleigh says, offering his hand to help the technical officer to his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to think of the worst thing I could do to Tendo without permanently hurting someone. This is what I came up with.
> 
> I’m a caffeine fiend myself, so I’ve totally found myself in Tendo’s place a couple of times.
> 
> Recommended listening: The Sound, _Jeopardy_ , Track 9, “Resistance”.


End file.
